Tea
by Stitchar
Summary: Having tea is pretty relaxing. Especially when the one who's hosting is your enemy.


**Tea**

"Do you want some tea?"

That was the only question that snapped Bumblebee from his revere. He looked up at the source of the question to see two, bright red optics staring back at him. He shuttered his optics, a habit he had gotten from his human charge during his stay in Earth, to process what the other had said.

"_um...excuse me?_"

The owner of the red optics rolled its eyes and repeated the question it had asked before and Bumblebee understood what the host want, replied that yes, he want some tea. How can't he refuse this offer when he was the guest? The host, seemingly happy about this, did pour the tea (Earl Gray he guessed) into the cup that was made for their size. He guessed that the host must've been interested in earth culture of china and tea. It was pretty calming to see the tea in front of him.

Oh, what is he kidding? This is a bad situation he was in! Not to mention that he's so scrapped after this!

Being kidnapped while on his way to pick up his human charge up wasn't part of his agenda! Oh no, that's not all; he was taken into the enemy's ship to only to be seated in the comfy chair and pretty expensive chinas by the other drones that were working here, saying that he was a guest for their lord.

Decepticon Lord might he add to that!

"Sugar?"

"_Uh, no, thank you Megatron._" Bumblebee replied to the host, Megatron-still trying to wrap this around on why in world does Megatron want to have a _tea_ with him. I mean, they're enemies for Primus sake! This is not natural! Nuh-uh, zip, nada, zilch!

"I deeply apologize for bringing you here in such a short notice..."

_'You don't say?'_ Bumblebee thought sarcastically as he took a tentative sip from the scorching tea. Despite that the hot liquid doesn't really bother with his intakes or anything, he was sure that Ratchet would ramble on about how their interiors would rust after in contact with the water (salt water might he add, but it probably depends he wasn't sure).

Sooner or later the Autobots will realize that he wasn't at the base at the usual time. Raf would be at the base at any minute and he knew that the whole Autobots would blow a gasket. I mean really, having a casual tea with the most dangerous warrior is kinda life-threatening and scary. Especially when that said warrior had torn you into pieces personally.

Said warrior was still talking, and Bumblebee was sure that it has something to do with the everyday life in the Nemesis. Starscream being sneaky and back-stabbing self, Knockout being a sass to everyone, Breakdown freaking out by his own shadows, Soundwave being usually silent, drones, yaddayadda-I'm-in-such-a-pissy-mood-that-I-decided-to-kidnap-you-becuase-let's-face-it-you-listen-to-my-problems related, Optimus, his team, Earth, and so much that he lost track.

Bumblebee had no choice, but to nod at Decepticon's ramblings, half-listening and checking his Chronometer to see how much time had passed. And he was getting nervous at any second since Autobots will soon realize something is wrong with Bumblebee (also the fact that Nemesis prevented him to contact Autobots wasn't helping at all) and would tear the earth apart just to find him.

"-and then I got a strange transmission from Shockwave from his old base and was wishing for us to space bridge him all the way from his lab to our Nemesis."

Wait...what?

_"What?"_ Bumblebee beeped, _"Did you just say, Shockwave?"_

Bumblebee knew Shockwave-well from rumors. He heard from his fallen comrades about the rumors of the Decepticon's most deadliest soldier; Shockwave. The warrior that only follows logic and had done many inhumane research on to the Autobot prisoners, however was outsmarted by Cliffjumper and Arcee; by trapping him in the space bridge that exploded, thus making everyone believe that Shockwave was no more.

Apparently, that slagger wasn't dead. Great. Just great. Arcee is going to have a big field trip about this.

"Why, yes. Have you two met or...?"

Bumblebee shook his head sideways. No, he hadn't met Shockwave personally. He only knew from the rumors he had gathered and that Shockwave is a warrior like Megatron, but has more higher IQ that would even rival Soundwave. Bumblebee then wondered on what Shockwave looked like. As far as he was concerned-Shockwave was last of his own kind in Cybertron. A Tarnian, he believed.

Oh. My. Primus. Bumblebee, get your grip together. You are talking to the _leader_ of the Decepticons, not a drone or low-ranking officers, but the leader of all. Dammit, he really need a constant reminder that his life is in danger here-whether if it was talking with tea or just out killing each other in the field.

He could use a drive now.

"Oh, pity." Megatron droned, "Shockwave would love to do a _thorough_ research on your door wings, once after I introduce you to him. He loves anything unique that was presented on us Cybertronians."

Ok, he have overstayed his welcome.

And the fact how Megatron seemed to have stressed that word was unnerving as sweltering pit.

_"Um...thanks for the tea,"_ Bumblebee replied hastily as he sped away from the table like it was infected. He can find his own way back to the bridge and type in any random location he can muster up and leave this place, _"but I think I have to go."_

"Aw, but we've just started." Bumblebee had enough gull to stare at Megatron strangely. He wasn't sure if Megatron was being crazy at this rate due to the Dark Energon that was pulsing through his veins. Apparently, when given enough time, Megatron must've had that childish antics when he doesn't get what he wanted.

Bumblebee found it odd on how much that statement makes sense. Though not much, but enough to know that Megatron, despite being the fearless leader with blood of Unicron in him, had at least a childish side.

It is still disturbing at best, so Bumblebee made some lame excuse that 'Autobots will figure out where I am' and quickly left Nemesis with at least few troubling thoughts.

"Bye, I'll see you next Tuesday!"

Oh god.


End file.
